Above the Vaulted Sky
Above the Vaulted Sky is the fifth episode in Season 2 of Showtime's horror, drama series Penny Dreadful. Synopsis Vanessa, Ethan, Sir Malcolm, Sembene and Lyle protect the mansion from another attack. Meanwhile, Angelique is humiliated while out with Dorian, the Creature grows more impatient with Frankenstein and, as Evelyn works on a new totem, Hecate returns to her mother with a gift. Plot A visit down into the voodoo doll room of Evelyn Poole, Hecate returned with Vanessa’s hair. Evelyn has created another voodoo doll which resembles Sir Malcolm’s estranged wife, Gladys Murray. It was clear that Kali’s machinations would not end well for Mrs. Malcolm. Ethan Chandler rounding the group up by comparing his involvement in the slaughter of a Native American tribe to how the witches are infiltrating the group was a new form of motivational speaking. Although the story of mass genocide seemed to work as the group prepared for war with the witches in their own separate ways. Unfortunately with all the barricading, saging, and praying, Vanessa was still being haunted by the three hound witches as she prayed. Dr. Frankenstein confronted by his creature on why the resurrected bride-to-be was not falling head-over-heels for him, Frankenstein let Creature engage Lily one-on-one. However Lily was less than enthusiastic to sit and chat with the intelligent Caliban. As daylight broke, the team was free from worry that the witches would attack. Vanessa has a tea date with Frankenstein and his “cousin” Lily. It was obvious to Vanessa that this was more than just a meet and greet of Frankenstein’s relative from the country. Ms. Ives could tell that the young doctor was falling for his blond-haired companion. Ethan Chandler has a meeting the ambitious detective that suspects foul play in the bar tavern murder. The detective seemed to have clearly been stalking Mr. Chandler for some time and Ethan was not in the most cooperative mood during his questioning of the murders from last season. It was clear the detective was on to him, but without any solid evidence linking him to the murders, the dialogue ended in a stalemate. The Creature found in the free-soup tunnels of London, Vanessa came across Caliban sulking about his recent denial of his revived bride. Vanessa comfort the creature, even teaching him how to dance. Nighttime fell on the Victorian city, but the date nights continued. Dorian Gray and Sir Malcolm both took out their respective love interests to a romantic opera. The evening would have been perfect for the couple, if Dorian’s Angelique did not come across one of her less than satisfied clients. With a brief exchange of insults and a spit to the face, the two left. Later at Grey’s estate, Angelique is dressed in Grey’s ill-fitting gentleman clothes. Angelique tells Dorian about her past, creating a sad moment but also romantic as it shows Dorian’s growing affections for Angelique. Claiming that he only cares about the internal, rather than the external, the two eventually embrace and have sex. Madame Kali’s advances for Sir Malcolm finally paid off as the two eventually embraced in a hotel room. Malcolm could not contain his desire for Kali any longer. Evelyn had pricked him with one of her many switch-blade rings. It is unclear on whether he continued pricking of him was to keep him under her spell or continue his wife’s hallucinations. The two had a sexual encounter the stormy night, while Malcolm’s wife was haunted by visions of her children, Peter and Mina. Gladys eventually cuts her throat committing suicide to stop the pain as her children disappear revealing to only be an illusion. During a thunderstorm, Lily joins Victor in his bed which leads to the two of them having sex. Main Cast *Eva Green as Vanessa Ives *Timothy Dalton as Sir Malcolm Murray *Josh Hartnett as Ethan Chandler *Harry Treadaway as Victor Frankenstein *Reeve Carney as Dorian Gray *Rory Kinnear as The Creature / John Clare *Billie Piper as Brona Croft / Lily Frankenstein *Danny Sapani as Sembene *Simon Russell Beale as Ferdinand Lyle *Helen McCrory as Evelyn Poole / Madame Kali Supporting Cast *Douglas Hodge as Bartholomew Rusk *Sarah Greene as Hecate Poole *Stephen Lord as Warren Roper *Jonny Beauchamp as Angelique *Noni Stapleton as Gladys Murray *Olivia Llewellyn as Mina Murray *Graham Butler as Peter Murray *Nicole O'Neill as Witch #1 *Olivia Chenery as Witch #2 Gallery Penny-dreadful-above-the-vaulted-sky.jpg Penny-Dreadful-Episode-5.jpg Eva-green-rory-kinnear-penny-dreadful-above-the-vaulted-sky-01-600x350.jpg Above-the-Vaulted-Sky-4.jpg Penny-Dreadful-2.05.jpg Penny-dreadful-150531.jpg PD-2.05-820x546.jpg Videos Penny Dreadful Next on Episode 5 Season 2 Penny Dreadful 'A Woman Like You' Official Clip Season 2 Episode 5 Penny Dreadful 'Scared of the Dark' Official Clip Season 2 Episode 5 References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes (Penny Dreadful) Category:Penny Dreadful Episodes